The Clique
The Clique is a semi-mocking name given to a group of users that happen to be friends. These users include transience, FFDragon, Ed Bellis, and Applekidjosh. The idea of them being in a clique that excludes others was first conceived by Vlado, probably because he was jealous of the idea of having friends that you don't "earn" through "contributions" to the board. Clique members would prefer to be called TTers if they must have a generalization, but since the idea of them working as a single hivemind is a total farce there is no real need for a overarching term. "The Clique is the source of all evil in the universe." - Vlado Are you now, or have you ever been, a Clique member? Even the supposed ringleaders of the Clique don't know who its members are, and the only real way to know if one is a member of the Clique is to be called out by Vlado for being in it. This is primarily done in user contests, for example in his Travesty of the day throughout User of the Year. When Vlado makes a list of users, such as "worst b8ers to exist in the ever," you can be assured it will be full of Clique members. The following list will attempt to document all Clique members, based on known Vlado criteria - has posted on Tranny Town at least once, votes for a clique member in a user contest, or is popular without "contributing" contests that Vlado enjoys. * transience * Ed Bellis * FFDragon * Theo72 * cro_ * Applekidjosh * GamerPanda * KleenexTissue * Vlado * Smurf * ExThaNemesis * UltimaterializerX * snowcampsoldier * JayLV99 * Redtooth * Shaggy * pxlated * Steinershocker * th3l3fty * Lady Ashe * ad00 * Jack White A different opinion In actual fact, the Clique is a sad collection of very old Board 8ers well past their prime which has been superseded in importance by the dozen pathetic splinter groups that have sprung up also beginning with the letter "C". And the Crew. The Clique apparently wanted the cancer that destroyed B8 by attempting to make Ngamer win the 2008 User of the Year. Those Bastards! Clique Mascot Undeniably the God of the clique is cro_. All bow before him. Clique Hierarchy, as revealed in Ed Bellis' WWYD 10. transience Yes, I know it come as a shock but tranny is hardly at the helm of the notorious Clique. He is merely the figurehead, using his copious amount of time to spread the gospel of lower case aesthetics, indy music and plain donuts. 9. th3l3fty The young genius of the Clique has quickly climbed through the ranks of the organization. He is currently responsible for developping an algorithm that will enable the Clique to start rigging Polls of the Day and user contests far more effectively than ever before! 8. AppleKidJosh AKJ used to be at the top of the Clique, best exemplifying the amount of e-wang that could be wanged without doing much, but these days, he just acts as a retired counsel, often dropping by to offer advice and receive adulation from the masses, but staying away from the dastardly deeds himself. 7. JayLv99 Make no mistake, despite appearances, Jay is not really part of the crew, he's just the clique's spy, giving daily reports to the organization of what goes on among all of the clique's rival factions. While his allegiance to the clique was often doubted, he could always convince you otherwise. Would a pastor's son lie? Yes, yes he would. 6. KleenexTissue50 One of the more subdued members of the Clique... or so he would have you all believe! He cleverly hides as a quieter user, running his contests and discussing VG music. In fact, behind the name "KleenexTissue" hides the legendary Gylgamesh, who will not hesitate to cut you down with his many verbal swords. 5. neonreaper Ah neon... a true mentor for any young man and even more so for any aspiring cliquer. The dirty old man everyone loves so much, always on hand to offer you his nuts, and some alcohol to wash it down with. 4.Ed Bellis I'm sorry Ed, I know this is your topic, but it must be exposed. Ed's role in the clique is one of "marketing". He is so universally well loved and yet associated to the Clique. This was planned out. After all, everytime you might get to thinking that the Clique is evil, you just have to remember Ed Bellis. "Would Ed Bellis really approve of a group that wants to spawn mod babies?". You know the answer. 3. Steiner Many people were often mystified at Steiner's numerous successful runs in UotY but no one could ever really tell you what propelled him to such heights. The answer? Being number 3 in the Clique guarantees you massive amounts of supports in any user contest. 2. windmage Who's this you say? And why is she number 2 of the Clique? As Dr. Pizza would tell you, women can be kind of evil. And we also don't really want the Clique to be a sausage party. So we've got ourselves a real in the flesh woman as one of the organization's heads. 1. Theo72 Shocking no? Unassuming, linking-happy Theo72 is the brains behind the Clique. Want proof? Oregon Trail never lies. No matter what you do, Theo will make Oregon his *****. Because Theo will always be well again. Theo is well again. Always. (List by JayLV99) Category:User_Groups